


"Information Doesn't Kill You"

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted 10/22/2007. It's not what you say, it's how you say it. Season 10.  Because abyssinia4077 is an evil enabling enabler. And so is holdouttrout. They suck. A lot.<br/>Oh yes. Inspired by pellucid. Title from Frank Zappa, at the Senate Hearing on "Porn Rock", 1985</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Information Doesn't Kill You"

Vala understood the necessity of strategizing a mission, but did the Earthers have to be so boring about it? Blah blah blah mineral deposits, and not even very valuable minerals, blah blah blah blah blah alien cultures, and who _cared_ that the high minister was married to her second cousin twice removed by marriage on her mother's side?

"Vala!"

The edge of the table banged against her ribs when she shot up from her slouch. "Did I say that out loud?" Vala covered her mouth with her fingertips, artfully not-quite covering the innocent smile she affected. It did not, sadly, enrage Daniel to the point where he demanded she leave.

Instead he crossed his arms and glared down his nose. "Are you done?"

"I think I should be asking you that," she muttered, sliding back down. Daniel was a lovely piece to look at, even when he was on about high ministers and their maternal second cousins twice removed, and it was endearing, the way his face all scrunched up when he chastised her for interrupting him, but even his well-toned arms weren't enough to- and there he went _again_.

Huffing out a sigh, Vala dragged her laptop down into her lap. A gift from Daniel - well, gift was perhaps too generous for Daniel's intent in presenting it to her the week before. "Do something that's not bothering me," he'd said as he shoved it across his worktable. She was certain that downloading pornography hadn't been what he meant, but really, he should learn to be more specific.

Daniel gave no appearance of winding down anytime soon, so Vala opened a file and settled in to read. Until she was interrupted by a strangled cough to her left, where Sam was now staring at the screen, eyes wide.

Vala inched her chair closer to Sam's. "If that's not to your taste," she murmured, "I have more."

"Uh…"

"Oh, yes." Still whispering, Vala pulled up another file. "How about this one?" She leaned in, her shoulder brushing against Sam's. "It's one of my favorites so far."

Sam's lovely blue eyes narrowed, skimming over the text; her head tilted so that her hair tickled Vala's cheek. "The angle is bad isn't it?" Vala said. "Here, let me," and she shifted closer, her lips brushing Sam's ear. "This is my favorite part: _"Annabelle's long fingers skimmed low across Susan's belly, toying with the dark curls. "Please," Susan said, sighing out the word over a faint moan. "I can't… you have to…"_

_"Beg me." Annabelle traced the same path with the tip of her tongue, her thumb now stroking the crease of Susan's hip. "Make me."_

_"Oh, fuck, yes," And as Anabelle had hoped, Susan wound her fingers into Annabelle's hair, frantic to press Annabelle's mouth to her clit."_

"Do you have something to contribute, Vala?"

Sam snapped upright so fast her chair rocked, skidding along the carpet. A flush of pink stained her cheeks, and Vala shivered delightedly, thinking about what else might be pink and warm.

Unrepentant under Daniel's scowl, Vala patted Sam's thigh. "I'm asking Sam for clarifications on the mineral deposits." Strong fingers wrapped tight around Vala's wrist as she tried to inch her hand a little higher. "Do go on, Daniel." She turned her gleeful grin on Sam. "We're quite well occupied over here."


End file.
